


scarred

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Series: We're not meant to be alone [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: F/F, Poetry, and drowning, and homesick for her love, andy is old and tired, in which there is musing about scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: There should be a mark / on my wrists / on my throat / on my heart.Oh, my love, I should be held together / by scars.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Series: We're not meant to be alone [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906879
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	scarred

This body is without scars  
still.  
This body is smooth and young  
and without marks  
still.

There should be a mark  
on my wrists  
on my throat  
on my heart.  
Oh, my love, I should be held together  
by scars.

I can still taste your blood in my mouth.

I still know the feeling  
of your blade in my throat.  
of your lips on my bloodied skin.  
of my bones; shattered.

My lungs are whole, still.  
My heart still beats  
steadily.

Why?

Sometimes, at night  
when Nile sits awake at the kitchen table  
and presses her phone to her ear  
with shaking hands;  
I wish I could dream of you.

My love, I wish I could drown  
in your place.

I wish it was my lungs  
my hands  
my voice  
my sanity  
buried underneath the raging sea.

Here’s a question:  
here’s a plea;

I can taste the salty sea in my mouth  
I can feel your rage under my skin  
I’ve looked until the ends of the earth  
for you.

My lungs should be scarred, my love,  
and heaving; dying, too.  
My vocal chords should have snapped  
an age ago.

_– I am gathering scars, now, and there is not a single one to remind me of you. My darling, will you come back just so I can taste the steel of your blade again? My love, I am drowning for you._


End file.
